


Beans

by Discover_Link



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:07:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27669316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Discover_Link/pseuds/Discover_Link
Summary: What happens at the Creative house, stays there
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Kudos: 5





	Beans

"I dont know what were gonna do while the beans cook... we gotta shoot our vlog."  
They look at each other. "Porn."  
"Oh yeh ill get the laptop, you get the lube."  
"What is the time dear?"  
"Honey were not a couple." Rhett says  
"Says you.." says link  
"Ok ill stick on some rough gay porn."  
"Why do that when we can make our own  
The house is ready for us, all empty baby"  
"Im just grabbing some beers".....  
Rhett meets him at the fridge... he looks into his eyes. Wild with desire.  
"You certainly know your way around my house, its sexy"  
"Rhett.."  
Rhett grabs him and pulls him in for a kiss.  
"Fuck rhett.. oh god."  
Links stripping rhett of his clothes and gets on his knees.   
Rhett moans like a pornstar as his dick is pulled out. Link licks his lips. "10mins baby, think we'll get done on time." Rhett says looking down at link. "I know i will" Link is half stuffed with dick.   
"Come on baby you can do it."  
Muffled sounds come from link.   
Rhett shoves his dick further making link gag.  
8 mins. "Take it baby come on." Ohhhhh"... rhett moans. "Thats it. Your doing amazingly."  
6 mins. "Fuck" link is jerking off himself with rhett stuffed in his mouth  
Link releases with a loud pop.   
Stands up and shoves rhett into his fridge. He gets his pants off swift with kissez to his neck and then pushes inside his ass.  
5 ohhhh minutes.   
"Ohhh yehhh i got you daddy."   
Rhett gets thrust hard into the fridge. "I got you. Im going in Harder."  
"Oh fuck Link.."  
"Yeh daddy." Link pushes hard thrusts into rhett. Muffled cries come from rhett as he paints the fridge white. You want this dick oh yeh take it. Link chants behind him thrusting in deeper and deeper.  
"Fuck im gonna shoot."  
"You ready?" Link says and as Rhett nods he cums inside him.  
Rhett is panting and flops.. "beans.. ready!" he sighs, satiated.  
Link pulls out and they let the cum drip to the floor.  
Rhett pulls link in and kisses him.  
"Welcome home, Link."  
Link laughs.  
Then they check on the beans and eat them together and go to the pitch meeting together.


End file.
